Unsuspected Things
by LoLgurl1DXD
Summary: Updated at last.  the chapter that i just uploaded is a filler so no gettin mad at me.   Piper is thinking something out and Leo is thinking of her. Read A/N: for a chance to have an O/C in my other story!
1. Chapter 1

**My first fan fic! I hope you like it! :)**

Annabeth's P.O.V.:

I just felt like crying... Percy is gone, and then a new demigod from the Roman Camp comes ... named Jason. Well, now you see why I hate Hera so much. Always ruining everything!  
>I sat on my bunk and got my IPod and started shuffling when I heard a knock on my door. I stood up and went to see who was by the door, it was Leo. "Hey"<br>" boat is finished ... and well ... we're leaving tommorow to the Roman Camp." Leo blurted nervously .  
>"Thats great!"<br>"Yeah, so you should get packing. See you later, Alligator" Leo Laughed.

Piper's P.O.V.

I was going to the bathroom when heard a loud knock. Before I could answer, Jason came rushing in. "Piper, the boat is ready! We're going to the Roman Camp! Yes! I'm going to see Reyna!"  
>Jason screamed happily.<br>I almost started crying. THe way he said Reyna in a I-missed-her-so-much-I-wanna-see-her-  
>now tone.<br>Now the whole cabin was staring at Jason with an evil glare.  
>"What? What did I say? Did I said something wrong?" Jason ask confused like as if he didn't hurt me.<br>"Lucy,show him the door. NOW!" I yelled angrily.  
>"OK, Pipes. Come on, Jason!"<br>"But wait what did I do?"  
>I walked in the bathroom almost crying and I heard alot of kids in my cabin say, "You broke her heart, Lightning Head!'<p>

Leo's P.O.V

I was walking to the life-sized Barbie House,when all of a sudden I saw Jason being chased by hair dryer and staightners. I should have recorded that, it will be so funny sending to AFV and winning $10,000 dollars but mortal won't understand how those electronics are chasing him so whatever.  
>"Knock Knock! can I come in!" I said standing by the open door of the Aphrodite's Cabin.<br>I saw Piper crying in her bed with Aphrodite girls comforting her by the sides.  
>I bent down and asked, "Whats wrong, Beauty Queen?"<br>"Jason... said another girl's name...from the Roman Camp in...such a happy way that...  
>I felt mad and sad...and I got the hair dryer and straighteners to chase him." Piper said sobbing.<br>"Its gonna be ok, Beaty Queen." I said patting her back. That's when everybody in the cabin gasped. Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, one of my best friend ; was hugging ME, crying into my shirt. It has to be one of the biggest shock after Silena started dating Beckonderf.

**Please Review. This is only chapter one.**


	2. Piper and Random Leo thoughts

A/N: sorry for the extremely long update! Middle School sucks Kronos! Hehe

anyways im writing this chapter on my free time for once this weekend!

* * *

><p>Piper's POV:<p>

_Leo. Why did I hugged him? Stupid Mom, ruining everything. Like Jason and me. Could I have given Leo hope? No, no, no. Stop thinking Piper! Mind Slap!_

I woke up in my bunk and Leo was on the floor. He was sleeping... but not just sleeping, sleep-talking.

"Why...do you...want...this...to...happen...It's...not...like...she...likes...me..."Leo mumbled. Was he talking about me or somebody else, oh but I bet he was talking about me, I bet it!

"Leo...Leo...LEO! WAKE UP, YOU LAZY REPAIR BOY!" I yelled at the panicked Leo. Now Leo had flames in his hand. Oh no what shit have I done.

"YOU WOKE ME UP WHILE I WAS SLEEPING! I WAS HAVING A NIGHTMARE! I COULD'VE KILLED YOU!"

"BUT YOU DIDN'T DID YOU? AND ISN'T A GOOD THING THAT I WOKE YOU UP?" I yelled back at him.

"I'M TAKING MY BEAUTIFUL FACE AND ASS OUT OF HERE!" And with that, is how Leo Valdez left my cabin really mad.

* * *

><p>Leo's POV:<p>

Piper ruining everything. I'm being nice and taking care of her from Jason and what she does is scare me while dreaming of her. Her. Can't stop thinking of her. Her face, and smile, and her beautiful hair flowing in the wind. But then a guy came in and kissed her. Yet, I still didn't know who she was. Never seen her in my life, so how do I know her. I'm guessing the guy she kissed was her boyfriend. But I want her, she's like my long lost soul mate. Hmmm, I will try to find her, and I will.

* * *

><p>AN: REALLY SUPER SHORT CHAPTER BUT ITS MORE LIKE A FILLER. GUESS WHO "HER" IS I CAN ONLY LET YOU GET AN O/C IF U GET RIGHT. THE O/C WOULD BE PART OF MY STORY; "EVERYDAY STORIES FROM CAMP HALF-BLOOD"

HEHEHE HOPE U LIKE

GOOD NIGHT PEOPLE, AND I LUV YA ALL,

ME N NICO FOREVA


End file.
